New Beginnings
by Sweet-Hearted SilverEars
Summary: An argument between Kevin and Ben turns physical, but not in the way that Kevin expected, or thought he wanted.. Could this be a New Beginning?.. Male Pregnancy Warning. Warning: MATURE ADULT CONTENT.
1. Chapter 1 Take Me

**Chapter 1 Take Me**

Ben gasped; a pained-sound escaping his slightly parted lips as Kevin slammed him back against the wall behind him roughly, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and pinning him there so that he dangled above the ground by the few inches that the dark-haired, older boy had on him.

"Stop ignoring me and change so that we can fight, Tennyson!" Kevin practically growled, his eyes dark with his anger.

A breathless-laugh escaped Ben despite his predicament, and Kevin's hand tightened on his shirt in reaction.

"I could never ignore you, Kevin, but I can't fight you anymore. This has to stop. If that means that I die here, then so be it."

Kevin's eyes widened in shock at his words, his grip loosening in response, then tightening again.

"Why would you say something like that? You're willing to let me kill you just so you don't have to fight me?"

"Yes," Ben answered, his green eyes completely clear, calm and honest as they looked back at him.

"_Why_?"

"Because nothing that you could do to me could hurt me as much as the pain that I feel when I hurt you…"

"Why would you care about causing me pain? You never have in the past."

Kevin gasped when Ben's eyes softened and he lifted a shaking hand to place it on Kevin's left cheek gently.

"I've always care, Kevin… I care very much, but you haven't given me a lot of options to choose from. I can't let you hurt others, but I can't hurt you either because it hurts me to. Why do you think I always run away from you before things can get to violent? I love you, Kevin…"

Kevin blinked, frozen in shock at his explanation, wondering if he actually meant what Kevin thought he did by that.

Ben leaned as close to him as he could get in his pinned-position, thinking that this might be his only chance before the other boy stirred out of his daze and killed him, his green eyes fluttering closed as he pressed his lips to Kevin's tenderly, sighing in relief when he was lowered to his feet slowly, stepping closer to him and slipping his arms around his slim-waist, still kissing him eagerly as their chests touched now.

Eventually, Kevin's tense-muscles softened under his attention, but it took a while, almost as though he didn't really believe that this was actually happening.

Ben shuddered, panting heavily as Kevin's hands moved to the hem of his white- and black-striped t-shirt, pulling it off over his head quickly, dropping it to the ground before placing his hands flat against his bare-chest, causing Ben to moan at his touch.

Then he gasped when Kevin ended the kiss to reach for his belt, intending to remove it to get access to Ben's lower-half.

"W-Wait, Kevin," Ben stammered, relieved when he stopped to look at him with a slight-frown.

"Are you backing out on me?"

"No, no, I want to, I really do, but… This place is fine for just kissing, but, well, it's not exactly the most… Um, romantic place for you to deflower me…" he explained, his face flaming red with self-consciousness as he looked at the ground.

To Ben's relief, Kevin didn't say anything cruel about his confession, merely bending to scoop him up into his arms bridal-style, draping his t-shirt over his bare-chest so that he wouldn't get cold as he started to walk.

"We'll go to my place…"


	2. Chapter 2 Be Mine

**Thank You for your reviews! :**

**dominygringa, Kichy-chan, Hidden Star**

**Enjoy! :)**

**~Sweet-Hearted SilverEars~  
><strong>

**Chapter 2 Be Mine**

Ben smiled as Kevin set him down on his large, surprisingly-soft bed, climbing onto it beside him as Ben tossed aside the t-shirt that he had draped across his bare-chest.

Then Ben sighed with happiness as the older man stretched out on top of him, his eyes fluttering closed as he moaned softly in the back of his throat when Kevin's hands explored his bare-flesh thoroughly.

"_Mmm_… _Kevin_… More, please…"

Kevin actually smiled, reaching down between their bodies to unhook Ben's belt quickly, pulling his pants down and off before tossing them aside, leaving Ben bared completely to his gaze except for where his briefs covered him since he had pulled off his shoes and socks before his pants.

Ben reached up then, panting unevenly as his hands tugged at the hem of Kevin's t-shirt, his green eyes pleading as he looked into the brown ones above him, pleased when he assisted him with it's removal.

He ran his hands over the pale skin of Kevin's back hungrily, starting to press kisses over his face, neck, and chest as he whimpered and writhed beneath him with obvious longing.

"Whoa, Ben, slow down. You must want me bad…" he said, awed-disbelief in his eyes as he watched his reactions to him.

"_Don't want slow_…" Ben moaned low, arching his hips to press himself against him desperately. "_Want you inside me_… _Hard and_ _hot_… _So hot_… _Need you so deep_… _So __empty__ without_ _you_… _Please_, _love me_…"

Kevin's cheeks flushed red with pleasure for the first time in his life at his unashamed-begging, dragging Ben up by his shoulders and into a rough, desire-laden kiss as he kicked off his boots and peeled his own socks off with his toes as he drove Ben wild with passion beneath him, enjoying his moans, whimpers and pleading as he kissed and caressed him determinedly.

"_Ahhhh_! _Kevin_, _yes_! _Oh goddess_, _please_… _Please-please-please_!"

Kevin shuddered, feeling as though someone had punched his lower-abdomen hard as lust swept through him.

It was almost painful with its intensity, and he soon had both of them divested of their remaining clothing.

Kevin moved to grab his small tube of lube from the drawer in his bedside-table, contemplating how different this was from using it by himself as Ben lifted his legs so that his bare-feet were planted on the mattress, tugging his own briefs off and tossing them aside over the edge of the bed and onto the floor quickly, spreading his legs wide for him without a word, his slim body trembling with eagerness for his touch.

He put some of the clear, slick-gel onto his fingers, feeling as though his heart was about to pound right out of his chest the way that it was fluttering as he watched Ben arch to his hand with a moan as he probed and stroked at his entrance with his wet-fingers gently.

His breathing turned ragged when Ben cried out again as he pushed two fingers into him carefully, feeling the boy's inner-muscles ripple and tighten around them.

"_Kevin_!" he whimpered, rocking his hips in rhythm to his thrusting fingers inside him. "_Ohhhhh_, _yes_! You can't know how much I've wanted this… How I've _longed_ for it… _For you_. I've fantasized about it so many times… I've even _dreamed_ of you taking me… _I love you so much_!"

Kevin groaned as he felt his cock start throbbing at his words and reactions, adding his last two fingers, twisting and scissoring them inside him carefully, surprised when Ben cried out as they slid deeper, his green eyes actually rolling back into his head as he arched his back with pleasure, his hips thrusting down onto his fingers with a ferocity that bordered on violence, screaming Kevin's name as he found sweet release, blushing and gazing up at him through dazed eyes as he felt him cleaning off the seed that had spattered across his abdomen with a hand towel thoroughly when Ben slumped back onto the mattress in a limp, sweaty heap of clearly satisfied Submissive Male.

Then he tossed the towel aside, moving up to press own naked form to Ben's still quivering body as he kissed him, briefly running his hands down his bare-chest and over his hips in a stroking-motion that achieved the desired-effect by soothing him down from his physical and emotional high.

"Are you ready for me, Ben?" he asked softly, surprised by the caring and concern in his own voice as he spoke.

"By the goddess, yes. I've never been so ready for anything in my life…"

"Who is this goddess that you keep mentioning?" Kevin asked curiously.

Ben blinked, flushing a little as he bit his own lower-lip briefly before answering him.

"The goddess Freya. I know most people think it foolishness, but.. I believe in her. I pray to her and her lover daily."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Would they approve of me? Of this?"

"Yes. They know I love you. I speak of you often."

"You talk about me to your gods?"

"Of course. They're more like close friends by now then gods."

Kevin shifted against him, obviously uncomfortable at the thought, but he kissed him gently, smiling when Ben sighed into his mouth with pleasure, slicking up his cock with more lube and lining himself up with Ben's entrance, pushing forward into his loosened-hole slowly, watching the other man's face for any sign of pain or discomfort.

Thankfully there apparently was none despite his previously virgin-state, because Ben arched his back to pull him deeper with a loud-groan, his fingers clutching at Kevin's lower-back unconsciously as he moved his hips into his black-haired lover's thrusts eagerly.

Kevin sped up his movements, his muscles rippling as he worked his hips with a feverish-intensity to bring Ben pleasure, smiling as he came for a second time, Kevin's name slipping from his lips like a prayer as his back arched violently with his release.

Seeing him come undone was enough to push Kevin over the precipice, tensing as he threw his head back on a scream of unrestrained-pleasure as he spent himself inside Ben's still-quivering tightness.

Ben's arms came around him as they lay there shaking and panting together in the aftermath of their perfect storm, and Kevin held him close against his body tenderly, shocking himself when he placed an affectionate kiss on his forehead.

"Ben?" he asked softly, draping his arm around his shoulders to pull him closer.

"Yes, Kevin?"

"Will you stay here with me? I know that it's a lot to ask... I mean, you have a family… But we could be good together, and I could take care of you, love you…"

"Of course I'll stay, Kev. I love you. I could never leave you now. I do have a few conditions though."

"Such as?" Kevin asked warily, watching as Ben lowered his arm over the side of the bed to grab his pants and pull out his wallet to retrieve his bankcard from him pant's pocket and hand it to him.

"I want you to keep that. My account doesen't have limitless money, but if I'm going to live with you, then I want to help, not hinder you with low finances. Also, and this is the most important, if I stay, then it's me and only me for you, and only you for me. I love you too much to share you with another. It would destroy me, so you have to promise me this."

"I promise. Nothing and nobody else could ever compare to what we just did. Is that it?"

"Not quite," Ben said with a happy-grin at his statement and promise. "There's two more conditions. I don't want you to kill anymore unless you have no other choice, like if I was in danger, or if you were, because I don't know what I'd do if you didn't come back to me, but it wouldn't be good."

"Alright, I promise. And the last one?"

"If my grandpa and Gwen, or my parents, find you and ask you where I am, or if you've seen me, that you bring them back here. I won't go with them, but they at least deserve to know that I'm happy here with you."

"Alright, I promise," Kevin vowed, then he grinned at him. "So… Think you're up for another round of 'loving from Kevin'?"

Ben smiled, his green eyes softening again as he looked up at him, nodding as he lifted his arms up to twine them around Kevin's neck gently, pressing himself closer against him lovingly.

"I think so, yes. Just…be gentle, please? It's only my second time, after all, and, even though I can't feel it yet, I'm sure that I'm sore from the first round."

"Oh. Well, I could wait. I… I don't want to hurt you."

"No, it's fine. I'll be alright as long as you go easy on me."

"Okay. If you're sure."

"I am."

Kevin nodded, smiling as he drew him even closer tenderly; kissing him deeply as his hands explored his bare-skin curiously, laughing softly when Ben moaned in reaction, trembling against him as he returned the kiss whole-heartedly…


	3. Chapter 3 It's Love

**Thank You for your reviews! :**

**Kichy-chan - Here it is! :)**

**InuyashaxSesshomaru4ever - Thanks! :)**

**~Sweet-Hearted SilverEars~  
><strong>

**Chapter 3 It's Love**

Kevin was walking home to Ben with a large bag or two fo groceries after going to the store, not really paying attention to the people around him, blinking when he was abruptly shoved up against the outer-wall of a building nearby, an ominous cracking sound coming from one of the bags with the impact.

Max Tennyson glared at him, and so did the little redheaded child, Gwen, where she stood behind her grandfather.

"What was that sound?" the older man asked him, most likely thinking that his bags contained more dangerous things then groceries.

"The eggs, I should think. You've probably broken them."

"Right," Max said with a disbelieving expression, slipping one of his hands into each of the bags.

The one in the left bag came out covered in yellow and white goo from the broken eggs, while the one in the right held several thin romance novels.

Kevin blushed red at Max's arched brow in response.

"They're not for me!"

"Who, then? Your girlfriend?" Gwen asked with a sarcastic sneer.

"Close enough..." Kevin muttered, but only Max heard him, speaking louder as he continued. "They're for Ben."

"You know where he is, then?" Max said slowly, returning the books to his bag without comment. "Neither of us have seen him in several days. We feared that he was lying hurt somewhere and couldn't contact us."

"No, he's alright. Perfect, even."

"Take us to him!" Gwen yelled at him with sudden aggression.

Kevin finally got angry at that, freeing himself from Max's hold without hurting him, staring the little brat down.

"Why should I?" he replied with only a fraction of his former belligerence in evidence. "I've go no problem with Gramps here, but _you_ could be a little nicer to me. Luckily for you, I promised my Benny that I wouldn't keep his family from him."

"_You're_.. _Benny_?" Gwen said in disbelief, her eyes holding pure, undiluted shock.

"Come on," Kevin said, ignoring her rudely-worded inquiry as he started to walk with his bags. "It's this way."

"What is?" Max asked Kevin more politely as they followed after him.

"Our apartment."

* * *

><p>Kevin unlocked the sea-green door, leaving it open as he set the groceries on the counter in the kitchen and pulled the books out, walking down the long hall as he heard the door close, going into the bedroom and smiling tenderly when he saw that Ben was still sleeping in their bed, his face so innocent in sleep where his dark head rested on the sea-green pillows.<p>

"Ben.." he said quietly, bending over to tousle his brown hair affectionately. "Wake up, hunny love."

The other man stirred from sleep slowly, blinking open his beautiful green eyes to stare up at him with a sleepy smile.

"Mmm, Kevin," he said as he stretched to wake up more. "You're back.."

"Uh, huh," he nodded, holding up the three books with a grin.

"You remembered!" Ben said happily, actually throwing himself into Kevin's arms and kissing him for a moment. "Thank you!"

"Anything for my Benny."

"I love you," Ben said, making Kevin's heart stutter with the admiration and joy in the depths of his leafy-green eyes.

Then he was kissing him again, making that quiet moaning-cry sound that Kevin had come to know meant he wanted to make love.

Unfortunately, they couldn't right now.

"Ben, wait.. Stop, baby. I love you, too, but we can't right now."

"Why not?" Ben asked with an adorable pout when he pulled back reluctantly to look at him.

"Because I should put away the groceries, and.. Your grandfather and your cousin are in our living room. He broke our eggs when he accosted me to interrogate me about your whereabouts."

Ben sighed softly with disappointment, but he crawled out of the bed reluctantly, shivering as he pulled on his dark green flannel pajamas quickly.

"I'll handle it while you handle the groceries."

* * *

><p>"Ben!" Gwen said when her cousin came into the living room with disheveled brown hair and wearing dark green flannel pajamas.<p>

"Where have you been?"

"Sleeping. I was tired.."

"I mean for the past few days! Grandpa, your parents, and I have been worried sick about you! We thought you were hurt, or-"

"Whoa, Gwen, calm down, please," he interrupted her. "I'm okay. I'm sorry that I didn't call, or something, but I've been just trying to get settled here. With Kevin.. I-"

"When you say with Kevin," Max spoke up now. "Do you mean with Kevin, or, _with_ Kevin?"

"_With_ Kevin," Ben admitted with a blush. "We're in a relationship with each other."

"So, what, you have _sex_ with him?" Gwen gasped in shock.

"_Gwen_!" Max chastised her. "That's not polite to ask your cousin. He's of age, and perfectly entitled to engage in such activities if he chooses to do so."

"It's okay, Grandpa," Ben said, his tone turning sharp and hard as he continued to speak quietly. "No, Gwen, _I_ do not have _sex_ with Kevin. _We make love together_. I _love _him, and he _loves_ me."

"What about children? You can't have them with another male, Ben."

"I don't need children. All I want is Kevin. I _need_ him in my life. I never want to be without him now. I can't."


	4. Chapter 4 Surprisingly Kinky Ben

**Thank You for your reviews! :**

**HeidiFox, OmnitrixFairy74, CookieWolfScarlet, SnowXxXx, tierrayaoi**

**Author's Note :**

**I am SOOOOOO sorry for the delay, I just got a little confused and didn't know where to go with this story, but, I'm good now, and I'll try to have more up soon after I write it! :)**

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter, hopefully, and review! :) I need feedback! Lol. :)**

**~Sweet-Hearted SilverEars~  
><strong>

**Chapter 4 Surprisingly Kinky Ben**

"I'm sorry about that, Kevin," Ben said, his face slightly anxious as he looked at him where they stood together in the kitchen once his grandpa and Gwen had left a couple hours later.

"I know Gwen can be a bit.. well, awful.."

"Only a bit?.." Kevin teased him, causing Ben to relax in relief when he pulled him close into his arms.

"_Mmm_.. Okay, maybe more then a bit. We've never got on well with each other, but.. I know she only acts the way she does because she cares for me. I mean, we're cousins. But she has to learn that there are more boundaries between her and I now that I'm in a relationship. I love you, and, now that you know, my first loyalty is to you, though, honestly, it always has been. I-"

"Ben.." Kevin interrupted him gently, smiling as he stared down at his face.

"Yes?"

"Has anyone ever told you, you talk too much?"

"Yeah, maybe, but.. Why are _you_ saying it?"

"Because, there are so many things you could do with that pretty mouth of yours that are so much better, not that I mind at all listening to you talk. Kissing mine, for example. Gasping and panting, moaning… And then, there's my personal favorite.. Screaming _my_ name in pleasure.."

The lips of the 'pretty mouth' in question parted on a soft gasp at his suggestion, and Kevin took the opportunity while Ben was standing there in a dazed silence to go to his knees on the tiled floor in front of his lover, causing Ben to gasp and shiver when his pajama bottoms were suddenly down around his ankles, followed by his briefs, leaving him wearing nothing but his matching green button-up night-shirt, exposed and venerable under the molten gaze of Kevin's black eyes, a sudden, shrill scream escaping his throat when the older male's head darted forward like a striking snake to take his slightly hard cock deep into his throat, pleasuring Ben with gentle sucking motions, swipes of his hot, _burning_, tongue, and careful little nips of his teeth, grinning inwardly as he drove Ben wild with lust.

Ben shuddered when Kevin's hands grabbed the firm cheeks of his ass tightly to pull him even closer, whimpering and moaning loudly, tilting his head back to lean it against the cupboards that were mounted to the wall behind him and closing his eyes as he panted heavily, rolling his hips unconsciously as he cried out pleadingly.

"_Ohhhh, Kevin_! _Please_! Me, _need you_, _in me_! So _much_, so _deep_.. _Love me_!"

Kevin pulled his head back, releasing him reluctantly at his begging, standing again as he lifted Ben up by the waist, licking his lips as he set him down on the long counter directly behind him, handing him a small tube of lubrication before starting a slow, sexy strip out of his own clothes for Ben's benefit, grinning at him seductively as he did so.

"Play with yourself for me, Ben, please?"

Ben gasped softly, his green eyes going wide with shock at his request, spreading his thighs uncertainly, biting his lower lip as he watched Kevin slowly unbuttoning his shirt for him.

"Go on, baby, do it.. I want to see you touch yourself to thoughts of me coming inside your beautiful body.. Please?"

Ben whimpered softly without realizing it, his hands shaking as he opened the tube and squirted a generous amount into the palm of his right hand, setting it aside onto the counter near his bare left leg, flushing pink in embarrassment as he started to touch himself, his eyes going heavy-lidded as he stroked his own length while watching Kevin toss aside his shirt now, shocking himself when a loud moan escaped his throat when Kevin started to rub and gently caress his own nipples, getting harder quickly at the surprisingly erotic sight.

Kevin blinked his black eyes once in shock as Ben spread his legs wider, placing his feet flat on the counter to keep them spread, still stroking his clearly hard length as his other hand slid further down to touch his own balls gently, tugging on them briefly, actually crying out at the slight pain that was instantly followed by an intense rush of pleasure, his eyes closing tightly as he tilted his head back, baring his throat to Kevin as he climaxed instantly, spurting over his hand, the counter, floor, and Kevin's well-defined lower abdominal muscles with his violent release, slumping back to rest against the cupboards above the counter as he went limp, feeling Kevin's arms surround his shaking body and his forehead press against his tenderly as he whispered to him raggedly.

"_Fuck_, _Benny_.. That was _hot_.. You.. are one dangerous man.."

"_Mmm_.." Ben hummed contentedly in his tight embrace. "Thank you.. Love you, Kev.. Gonna fuck me now?.."

Kevin laughed softly at his question, but Ben wasn't offended, because he felt Kevin nod in answer where their foreheads still touched before he released him reluctantly and Ben opened his eyes slowly.

"You bet I am, Benny baby. That pretty ass is mine."

Ben giggled at that, watching Kevin strip off his shoes, socks, pants and boxers quickly before he picked Ben up, lowering him down onto his feet again and motioning with a finger for him to turn around and bend over the counter with his back facing Kevin, moving close up behind him to flank him when he obeyed with obvious eagerness, slicking the fingers of his left hand up with the lubrication, slipping two of them into Ben quickly, enjoying his instant, soft hissing-moan of enjoyment in response, feeling like he should add something more, shocked by his own daring when he lifted his right hand up and back, bringing it down to deliver a sharp slap to Ben's backside, even more shocked by Ben's response to his behavior.

The smaller man's body jolted with the force of the smack, but Ben cried out loudly, his hips rolling backwards into the touch of Kevin's palm as he moaned and shuddered with obvious enjoyment, Kevin's breath catching in his throat as Ben squirmed and whined softly beneath his larger body, panting quietly as Kevin added a third slick finger inside him beside the first two gently.

"Oh, Goddess, _Kevin_.." Ben begged him breathlessly. "Do it again, _please_! Spank me!"

"Are you sure, Ben?.. I don't know what made me do that to you.. It wasn't.. right.."

"But I _liked_ it! _Please_, my love.. _Spank me_!"

"I, Ben.. If you're really sure about it.."

"_I am_! _Please_!"

"Okay.."

Kevin lifted his hand, smacking Ben's bottom again hesitantly, shuddering when he angled his hips higher, silently begging for another one, so Kevin gave it to him.

Five spankings after the first three, Ben was a shaking, whimpering mess, but Kevin wouldn't give him anymore when he asked because his delicate bottom looked like he had taking a switch to the tender, deep-red skin instead of his hand, pushing that thought away quickly before his imagination could form the less-disturbing-then-it-should-have-been image in his mind.

"_Kevin_!" Ben sobbed raggedly, trembling as his lover's hand stroked his firm, aching flesh to soothe him tenderly. "_Please_! I'm _so close_!"

Kevin nodded, kissing the nape of Ben's neck lovingly as he pulled his fingers out of him, putting on protection as he always did and slicking up his length with more lubrication before pushing into his stretched, needy hole with a slow, tormenting glide, enjoying Ben's high-pitched cry as he tightened reflexively around Kevin, and he came again, this time spilling everything he had to give over the surface of the counter as Kevin began to move inside him fiercely now, not lasting much longer himself before he groaned low and slumped over Ben, careful not to crush him as he slipped out of his body, just holding him close after discarding the condom into the nearby trash bin.

"Damn, that was _wild_.. I love you, Ben.."

"I love you, too, Kevin.. _Always_."

"_Mmm_.. _always_."

Kevin lifted Ben into his arms then, carrying him back to their bedroom and laying him down in their bed, crawling with him beneath the covers and smiling when Ben snuggled close to him with a sleepy, contented sigh, laying his head on Kevin's chest and closing his eyes, soon soothed back to sleep by the strong sound of his lover's heartbeat…


	5. Chapter 5 Surprise Visit From Ben's

**Thank You for your reviews! :**

** Kichy-chan (Glad you like! Here's some more! :)), Miyuki1393 (He, he.. I'm glad you enjoyed it! Here's some more for you! :))**

**Author's Note :**

**I do not own any of the movies (or the t.v. show) that I name in this chapter, their studios do, however I like all of them, and you can find them all on Amazon, just so you know. :)**

**Also, "Boy" is actually my favorite movie right now, and it does help me sleep, although I can't watch it every night anymore 'cause I gave my grandmother her laptop back, and I can't watch it on the family t.v. or I'd be kicked out, or worse, my dad would try to take it away from me, so.. But, anyhow, I highly recommend it, if homosexuality and prostitution don't offend you. :)  
><strong>

**~Sweet-Hearted SilverEars~  
><strong>

**Chapter 5 Surprise Visit From Ben's Parents**

The next afternoon Kevin and Ben went out to see a movie together, at Kevin's insistence, because, even though he wouldn't say anything, he could tell that Ben was bored with staying in their apartment all the time despite his love of reading.

Then they went to dinner after before going home again to find Ben's parents waiting next to their building for their return…

* * *

><p>"Mom? Dad?" Ben said in surprise, his hand held within Kevin's securely as they walked up the stone path to where his parents stood together.<p>

"What are you doing here?"

"We came to see you, of course," Carl said in answer, his eyes looking down at their obviously clasped hands, causing Ben to flush slightly at his father's perusal, though he did not let go of Kevin's hand.

"Your grandfather told us about you and.. Kevin?.." Sandra continued where her husband had left off. "We just came to make sure that you were happy and safe."

"Where have you been, son?" his father asked him in concern.

"Kevin and I went out to a movie and dinner," Ben explained, smiling at his boyfriend briefly before looking back at his father. "It was kind of our first real date. We usually just stay home together and.. Urmm, anyway, it was fun."

"Oh," Ben's mother said, looking a little embarrassed when she comprehended his trail-off. "Well, um.. That's good. At least you're happy, and, I'm glad that you had fun."

"We did, yes."

"Do you mind if we come in and visit for a while?" Sandra asked them politely.

"Huh?.." Ben said to her in momentary confusion. "Oh! No, not at all. I mean, I don't mind if Kevin doesen't. It is _our _place, after all."

"Of course, Mr. and Mrs. Tennyson," Kevin replied to Ben's subtle query. "You're always welcome here."

Ben smiled when Kevin released his hand with obvious reluctance to retrieve his keys from his left front pocket and unlock the sea-green door quickly to let them all inside the apartment.

* * *

><p>Ben sat on the couch in the living room across from his mother where she sat in a chair, while Kevin was leaning against the wall with his large, muscular arms crossed as he watched Ben's father studying the numerous titles on the nearby movie shelf…<p>

* * *

><p>"So, Ben," Sandra asked him curiously. "How long have you known Kevin?"<p>

"Since I was ten years old."

"Really? That long?"

"Uh, huh."

"And, how long have you been.. interested in Kevin?"

"Since I was ten years old. He was the one who caused me to realize that.. that I like men. That I'm gay. He was just so.. beautiful, you know? I've wanted him for myself ever since then."

"And.. You just recently told him so?"

"Yes, mother. So, now we're together."

"Do you love him?"

"I love him very much, yes."

"And.. he loves you?"

"Yes. Yes, he does."

* * *

><p>Carl's eyes were wide with astonishment as he looked over the titles on his son's and Kevin's movie shelf, clearly shocked at some of the titles and pictures on them.<p>

There was BrokeBack Mountain, From Beginning To End, Plan B, Boy, and all five seasons of some t.v series called Queer As Folk to name just a few, and he looked in Kevin's direction with a slightly wrinkled brow, almost as though asking his son's boyfriend for more information about the titles.

Kevin chuckled softly, his expression warm and slightly teasing as he winked at Carl before speaking quietly.

"Broke Back Mountain is a terrible movie," he said, reaching out to pull one of the plastic dvd cases off the shelf. "I really should just pitch it in the rubbish bin. But this one," he continued, referring to the movie that he held in his left hand, which was the one titled Boy.

"This one is really good. It's Ben's favorite movie out of the lot. All of the others have their good points, but this one, this one we watch every night. Ben says that it helps him sleep. It is actually quite peaceful. And the love-scene between the Boy and Aries is very tender and sweet."

* * *

><p>"So," Kevin said to Ben later when his parents had left and they were in their bed together after watching Boy in the living room alone, his expression serious as he pressed his soft, warm lips to Ben's left bare shoulder, kissing it lovingly where they lay spooned beneath the blankets with Kevin's arms wrapped tightly around Ben's slender waist.<p>

"Have you really loved me, and "wanted me for yourself", ever since you met me?.."

"Oh.. You.. You heard that?"

"I did, yes. Was it true?"

"Yes. It's true."

"So… You've loved me for almost half of your life?"

"Yeah, I have. Does that bother you?"

"_Oh, no, not at all_," Kevin purred seductively in his ear. "_Far from it, my Benny_.. In fact, I believe that it has made me.. rather _hard_.."

"_Huuuahhhh_!" Ben gasped softly, moaning loudly when Kevin pressed his definitely _hard_ length against his bare backside, rubbing himself against his lover's naked lower cheeks slowly with a loud groan when Ben parted his legs instinctively, spreading his thighs to make it easier for Kevin, pressing the length of his body back tighter against his larger boyfriend hintingly, saying in a low, throaty voice that made Kevin's lower abdomen clench tight with lust as they rocked against each other, "I can fix that.."


	6. Chapter 6 Little, Big Surprise

**Chapter 6 Little, Big Surprise**

Ben groaned, shuddering as he threw up again for the third time that morning, trembling where he still lay in the bed, wishing that Kevin would come home from work early.

He knew that his boyfriend loved working in his car garage, almost as much as he loved Ben, but, he could really use his help right now.

He just felt so weak..

* * *

><p>Kevin unlocked the door to his and Ben's apartment, hanging up the keys on the hook there before relocking it behind him, walking into their bedroom just as Ben's head disappeared over the side of the bed, hearing him throw up into what must have been a bucket.<p>

Kevin was at his side in an instant, ignoring the unpleasant smell coming from the bucket as his large hand moved to rub his boyfriend's back tenderly to try to soothe him, concerned by his pale complexion as Ben looked up at him with green eyes that were slightly unfocused.

"Kevin?.. You're finally here.. I was so scared.. I don't feel well.. Can you.. Can you please take me to the hospital? Call my grandpa. He knows where I have to go.."

"Of course I will, baby," Kevin promised, pulling out his cell phone from his pocket and pressing the button to dial Max Tennyson, relieved when he answered, picking up after only the second ring.

"Kevin, what can I do for you?"

"I need directions to Ben's hospital. He's sick."

"Oh, no. Alright, do you have a pen and paper?"

"Yeah, hang on. Okay."

Max rattled off an address quickly for him.

"It's a special hospital for aliens, or those with alien DNA. It's the only place where they'll be able to tell what's wrong with him."

"Okay."

Kevin had just finished writing the information down when Ben's stomach heaved again, but nothing came up this time, and he whimpered in pain softly, his entire body trembling as Kevin picked up his flannel pajama clad form carefully to carry him out to their car, laying him down across the rear seats on his back, covering him with a warm, fuzzy owl blanket that was a favorite of his before getting into the driver's seat and starting the car, driving Ben to the hospital as quickly as he could without getting in an accident on the way.

* * *

><p>Kevin carried a sleeping Ben into the hospital wrapped in the blanket, walking with him in his arms up to the counter to speak to the secretary.<p>

"Excuse me, my boyfriend's sick. He needs to see a doctor."

"Is he a regular patient here?" she asked him quickly.

"Yes, he is."

"Name?"

"Benjamin Tennyson."

The secretary's eyes went wide and round at his answer, nodding rapidly.

"I'll find his file. Take him into that room there," she said, pointing to the door to the right of the counter. "I'll inform his doctor right away."

"Thank you," Kevin said gratefully, taking Ben into the room, shutting the door behind them before laying his sleeping lover down on the examination table carefully.

His doctor came in barely a minute later with Ben's file, locking the door behind himself before moving to examine Ben, loosening the blanket from around him, but leaving it lay beneath him on the table as he started to touch him, probing at his sleeping body gently in certain places to assess the cause of his sickness.

"What made you decide to bring him in?"

"He asked me to after I got home from work at noon. I think he's been throwing up all morning. He fell asleep in our car on the way here. I brought the blanket because it's his favorite one. I.. I thought it might comfort him.."

"Thoughtful.." the doctor commented, finishing his examination quickly but thoroughly. "Well, I can tell you what I think, but, it'll have to be confirmed with tests. Come here."

Kevin stepped closer with a nod, wondering what he wanted from him.

The doctor pointed to a spot on Ben's lower abdomen, instructing him what to do.

"See this spot?" he asked, continuing to speak when Kevin nodded in wordless reply. "Touch it beneath the shirt. Yes, that's it. Now, push down, but gently. Yes, exactly. Do you feel how it's hard right there?"

"Yes, Kevin answered, withdrawing his fingers after a moment. "That's what's making him sick?"

"Yes, it is."

"What is it, exactly?.."

"It's very small yet, but, it's a baby."

"_What_?"

"He's pregnant. I assume that you are the babe's father?, it's creating father, I mean?"

"Yes, I.. I am.." he managed to say through the rush of the blood in his ears.

Then Kevin passed out.

* * *

><p>"Ben?.." Sandra asked him where she sat in a chair bedside his bed in the hospital.<p>

Carl was standing behind her, and Kevin was lying in a second hospital bed behind him.

"How are you feeling?.."

"I feel fine, mom, thanks. The medicine helped. And Kevin's just sleeping. My doctor said that he'll be fine once he gets over the shock."

"The shock of what?" Carl asked in clear concern for his son, and his new boyfriend as well.

"Of finding out that he's going to be a father."

"What?"

"I'm pregnant."

Ben's father fainted.


	7. Chapter 7 Marry Me

**Thank You for your reviews!:  
><strong>

**Moon-9215, daota1, GeekyCat, ssj fantasy (2) :), to damn lazy to log in, I-Love-Trunks1, kunf'you'z-ed, Nyx Calliope  
><strong>

**Author's Note:**

**I'm sorry that I took so long to update this story, and that it's kinda short. I'm having difficulty lately with some things.**

**But, I've finished two of my stories now, and this is the one that I've chosen to focus on next, so it won't be anywhere near as long for the next update as it was for this one, I promise you all. :) **

**Anyway, on to Ben and Kevin! **

**Enjoy, and be sure to tune in next time for the love scene that Kevin promised Ben! :)**

**~Sweet-Hearted SilverEars~**

**Chapter 7 Marry Me **

"I don't understand how this happened, doctor," Kevin said the next day where he sat beside Ben on his hospital bed, holding his left hand gently in his own as he spoke. "I mean, I'm not upset, and yeah, Ben's a guy, but I used protection, every time, even though we were both virgins before we moved in together."

"Really? Well, I applaud you for that caution. It shows that you really love Ben, and that you'd do anything not to hurt him. But, I'm afraid that human protection measures are ineffective for Ben, at least for this anyway, as he's not fully human because of the Omnitrix. After the child is born, it can be arranged that he be supplied with alien birth control?"

"Oh. Um, yeah, that'd be great. I mean, if it's what Ben wants."

"Yes, please," Ben said now, flushing slightly in embarrassment at the subject of conversation.

"Very well. You seem to be doing alright financially as a couple, so you should be more then able to take care of the child adequately. I don't believe that there's any real harm done here. However, if you ever need any help, that's what we are here for Ben. Don't hesitate to call us, okay?"

"Sure. Thank you. I think I'll rest for a while longer before Kevin takes me home."

"Of course. Good luck, and don't forget to schedule a check up soon."

"Yeah, okay."

* * *

><p>Ben was embarrassed, but after his nap Kevin insisted on carrying him out to their car wrapped in his owl blanket, blushing when Kevin set him down in the front seat and buckled him in as well before kissing his forehead tenderly, shutting the door and walking around to the driver's side to get in.<p>

He buckled himself in, then smiled at Ben with shining black eyes before sticking the key in the ignition and starting the car, stating with a soft purr as his dark eyes never left Ben's green ones, "When we get home, I'm going to kiss and lick every inch of you, Ben baby…"

Ben shuddered and nodded, trembling now with anticipation, and they were on their way back home.

* * *

><p>Unfortunately, when they arrived at their apartment, Ben's grandpa and cousin were there to greet them, as Sandra and Carl must have told them he'd be getting out today.<p>

Kevin went and unlocked the front door, then came back for Ben.

"I'm fine," Ben reassured them while Kevin carried him into the house, Max shutting the door behind everyone as Kevin set Ben down on the couch gently and took the spot beside him, slipping an arm around his shoulders as their guests took the nearby chairs. "He, um, just likes to.. take care of me."

"Uh, huh," Gwen said with slightly narrowed eyes.

"So, what happened?" Max asked quickly in an attempt to stall any arguments. "Sandra and Carl said that it was best if you told us the news."

"Well.. It's, um.." Ben stammered, flushing red as he leaned his body against Kevin's for comfort and support now. "I'm pregnant. It's Kevin's baby, _our_ baby. I guess my alien dna makes it possible for me to carry offspring. Who knew?"

Max and Gwen stared at the couple in shocked silence for a moment, though it was Gwen who seemed most disturbed by the announcement.

"You're.. going to have a baby? Kevin's baby?"

"His and mine, yes," Ben answered her, curling closer into Kevin's side with a return smile when the older man kissed his hair lovingly with a soft smile. "I suppose that we'll have to do the responsible thing and get married now rather then later."

Kevin looked surprised at that.

"You want to marry me?.."

"Of course," Ben replied, obviously puzzled by his reaction. "Why wouldn't I? I love you. Don't you want the same?"

"More then anything in the world. I just wasn't sure that was what you wanted, too. That's the only reason that I hadn't asked you about it yet."

Ben was surprised when Kevin shifted himself down off of the couch and onto his knees in front of him, taking Ben's left hand in-between both of his as he looked up at him with a smile.

"Will you be with me always, Ben?" Kevin asked him with obvious nerves. "Will you marry me?"

"Oh, Goddess," Ben said breathlessly after licking his suddenly dry lips, his happy face flushing pink as he looked down at his boyfriend and lover, now the father of their child and soon to be husband. "Yes, yes, I will marry you. I want to be with you forever, Kevin. I love you, so much."

"I'm glad."

"We should go," Max said, shaking his head at Gwen when she opened her mouth to speak with fire in her green eyes. "But we'll come back and visit soon."

Kevin nodded, following them to the door politely to see them out, locking it behind them when they left before heading back to the living room for Ben, scooping him up in his arms gently, blanket and all to carry him back to their bedroom.


	8. Chapter 8 Love And Preperations

**Thank You for your reviews!:**

**Nyx Calliope, InuyashaxSesshomaru4ever, Moon-9215, I-Love-Trunks1, daota1**

**Author's Note:**

**Here's the promised Update! :) **

**Enjoy! And, the next chapter will be the wedding! :)**

**~Sweet-Hearted SilverEars~**

**Chapter 8 Love And Preparations **

Kevin tossed Ben down on their bed carefully without bothering to pull back the covers first, coming down to rest atop him after Ben shrugged off his owl blanket so that it pooled beneath his body, staring down into his lover's hungry green eyes for a moment before lowering his head to kiss him tenderly, deepening the contact after several minutes, unwilling, and unable, to resist shoving his tongue into his mouth to taste him.

Ben moaned around the hot, wet muscle in reaction, opening his mouth wider to let him in deeper, beginning to tremble when Kevin's hands moved to remove his clothes rapidly, feeling as though the older man was devouring everything that he had to give, but also giving him all of himself, uniting them in their love forever.

Ben was perfectly willing, perhaps even desperate for it to happen, needing to have that even stronger connection with him, especially now that they were to be wed and raise a child together.

Soon Ben was naked, his head flung back to reveal the silky column of his throat and his eyes wide and dark as Kevin's lips, tongue and teeth attacked his neck, shaking harder as he all but worshiped him with his mouth, his hips bucking suddenly upward and a loud whimper-cry sound escaping him when Kevin bit down sharply on the right side of his collarbone then sucked the same spot hard enough to leave a visible discoloration, possessively marking Ben as his own for all to see.

"_Kev, Kev, please_.." Ben panted raggedly as his fiancé's lips trailed down his chest, licking and biting at his skin hungrily, crying out as he then bit down on his right nipple, swiping his warm tongue over the stiff nub of flesh to soothe the pleasant sting of his bite. "_Ahhh! Please, please! I_ _want your fingers inside me_!"

Kevin smirked at Ben's reactions to him, purring in reply, "_Whatever my baby wants_.."

"_Oh Goddess_.. You'd better never say that to our baby. I'm already worried about you spoiling her."

"Her?" Kevin looked down at him in inquiry with one black brow raised slightly. "How do you know that it's a girl?"

"I don't, for sure. It's just a feeling.."

"Uh, huh," Kevin said, abruptly pressing two slick fingers deep into Ben's body, causing him to moan and squirm as he realized that Kevin had located and applied the lubrication to his fingers while he'd been talking to him, nailing his spot on the first try and causing him to harden even further impossibly. "A feeling. Well, I trust your feelings, but we should wait a while yet before painting a room and purchasing baby clothing."

"Okay," Ben agreed breathlessly, screaming loudly when the intense pleasure washed over him again as Kevin hit his spot once more exactly, making the younger man spill his seed between their bodies helplessly.

Ben's hips stopped moving after a few minutes, and he sighed and lay still beneath Kevin when his fingers were withdrawn, watching through half-lidded eyes as the older man finally shed his own clothing now.

Kevin smiled once he was naked as well, reaching out with both hands to grip Ben's upper thighs, feeling them quivering since Ben trembled under his loving touch as he pushed them up and back to touch Ben's stomach so that he was completely exposed to his heated gaze.

Then he readied himself before taking hold on Ben's legs again, holding them in that position as he pushed inside him quickly, causing Ben to cry out in pleasure and arch his back in response, twining his arms around Kevin's neck tightly and moaning as he started to thrust into him fast and hard, moving with his lover as the familiar desperation for release filled his tense muscles.

Then they were both coming, Kevin's tongue taking possession of Ben's mouth again as they rocked their hips together with the intensity of the release before stilling, breathing heavily and continuing to kiss as Kevin slipped out of his body when he softened now.

"I love you, Kev.." Ben whispered to him, his legs spread out on either side of Kevin's strong hips since he'd released his thighs, running his hands through the older man's hair gently before pressing his kiss-swollen lips to his forehead lightly, his green eyes drifting closed as he yawned sleepily.

"I love you, too, baby," Kevin promised him quietly. "And our baby."

Ben smiled, curling close into Kevin's chest with a soft giggle when he rolled them over onto their sides so that they were facing each other, wrapping their arms around each other and just laying there in contented silence, basking in their love as though it was the sun on a warm day at the beach.

* * *

><p>Ben and Kevin sat together on the couch in their living room writing out and addressing the invitations to their wedding, which was scheduled for exactly two weeks from today, as Kevin had wanted Ben to have a check up the week before that despite his assurances to Kevin that he felt fine.<p>

More then fine, if the truth were being told.

Happier then he'd ever been before in his life.

"Hey, Kev?" he asked quietly as he wrote out the invitations and Kevin wrote down addresses on the envelopes. "What's your last name?"

"I don't have one," Kevin answered him without bitterness as the pen in his right hand stilled at the question. "I gave up my last name when my parents kicked my out because they found out about my powers, and I can't remember it, anyway. They'll not be coming to our wedding, baby. My family is you now, you and our child. I don't need anything more."

"Oh, Kevin.." he said with suddenly tear-shimmery green eyes. "I love you. Would you.. Would you consider taking my last name? Making it ours?"

"_Ben_.." Kevin gasped in surprise, his black eyes going wide with his emotion. "I.. Do you really mean it, my Love? Truly?"

"Yes, I really mean it, darling. I want to be your family, your heart, and your home, because that's what you are to me. You always have been."

"_Oh_, _Ben_.." Kevin growled with obvious pleasure, shuddering with his fierce joy as he drew the younger man close against him and into his strong arms after dropping the pen down on the tabletop, kissing his hair tenderly. "I will, yes. You _are_ all those things to me. You have been for a while now, baby, and you always will be."

Then he kissed him gently on the mouth for a moment, reluctantly brief, before going back to writing down the address that he'd been working on.

* * *

><p>"So, Ben, how are you feeling?" the doctor asked him where he sat on the examination table, Kevin holding his hand where he stood next to him in silent support.<p>

"I feel fine, thank you," he answered him politely, a small smile curving his lips when Kevin squeezed his hand gently in his own.

"Well, that's good. I'll just examine you then, and you'll be free to go until your next check up."

"Okay."

"Also, you should know that this most likely won't be a normal length pregnancy, either. It could be anywhere from five to seven months in length, rather then nine. Children with alien DNA grow faster then human ones, hence the shortened pregnancy."

"Wha- Uh, really?" Ben stammered, obviously surprised by this information, as was Kevin.

"Yes. But don't worry, I can be here day or night at a moments notice if you feel that something, anything, is wrong, alright?"

"Yes, um.. Of course. Thank you, Doctor."


	9. Epilogue The Naming

**Thank You for your reviews!:**

**Nyx Calliope, Moon-9215, I-Love-Trunks1, daota1, bookworm14, toloveangel3  
><strong>

**Author's Note: **

**I'm sorry about the delay, but I've been sorta pretty busy, so.. But, anyway, here's your update! :)**

**I'm ending this fic now for two reasons.**

**One: I hope to soon have a job. Then I won't have as much time to write as I do now, which is why I need to get the count of my active fics down to a manageable level, perhaps two or three.**

**Two: I just don't have any motivation for this fic anymore, and forcing myself to write the next chapter dampens the quality of the work, and that's not fair to you, the faithful readers. **

**So, I'm sorry, but, this is the end. I at least hope that you like _how_ I ended it, if not the fact that I did. :)**

**~Sweet-Hearted SilverEars~**

**Epilogue The Naming**

Ben stood beside Kevin wearing a green suit, Kevin a black one, flushing and smiling as the older man took his hand in his with a gentle smile of his own directed back at Ben.

Ben's parents stood off to their son's left, Sandra crying obvious tears of happiness as Carl slipped his right arm around her shoulders.

Gwen stood next to their grandpa Max, her green eyes unusually subdued as she watched the ceremony.

"Do you, Kevin, take Ben to be your husband? In sickness and in health? For richer or for poorer? All the days of your life?"

"I do," Kevin replied without hesitation.

"And do you, Ben, promise Kevin the same, as well as giving Kevin your name as his own?"

"I do."

"Then I now pronounce you, Ben and Kevin Tennyson. You may kiss."

Ben smiled at Kevin, tilting his head back and closing his green eyes in expectation as the older man drew him close against his chest and kissed him tenderly on the mouth, the fingers of his left hand entwining in the strands of Ben's soft hair at the nape of his neck as they kissed lingeringly, pulling back slowly to smile at each other again happily.

* * *

><p>One hour later, Ben was being held securely within his new husband's arms where they sat together on their couch at home, snuggling close into Kevin's side with a contented sigh, glad to be home finally after their reception, as it had been sorta crowded with their family and a lot of the people that Ben worked with at the Alien Immigrations and Regulations station, though he did most of his work at home now so that he could be with Kevin as much as possible when he wasn't working at his car garage.<p>

The most eventful thing for them both, other then finally being married, was the dancing, even factoring in Gwen's eventual melt-down and hysterical screaming that she hated them both and that Ben had taken everything that she'd ever wanted from her.

Grandpa Max and her parents had managed to get her calmed down, but no one had been able to figure out yet just what exactly she'd been talking about.

"Ben?.." Kevin said to him softly.

"Yeah, Kev?"

"I love you, baby."

"I love you, too, my Heart."

* * *

><p>"Ben, I've come to apologize to you for what I did at your wedding," Gwen stated when he opened the door the next morning, having just been watching a movie and eating salsa since Kevin wasn't home, his new husband being at work. "It was wrong of me, and I'm sorry."<p>

"Oh.. That's, uh.. It's okay, Gwen."

"No, Ben, no it's not. I was just so angry, you see. I.. I've wanted Kevin for a long time now, though perhaps not as long as you have. But, regardless, I'm sorry, and I'm going to do my best to do better, because I want to be a part of your lives."

"Um, okay.. Thanks."

Gwen smiled, stepping forward then to hug Ben gently.

* * *

><p><strong>Two Months Later<strong>

Kevin drove Ben to his doctor's appointment, going in with him at his husband's request, watching the man like a hawk as he checked Ben over.

"Well, everything's fine. Perfectly fine. They're both perfectly healthy. If you want to have an ultra sound, Ben, it's likely that we'd be able to determine the baby's sex now."

"Already?" Ben asked in surprise.

"Yes."

"Um, alright. I do want to know."

* * *

><p>"Congratulations, it's a boy."<p>

"A boy?" Ben asked with a little grin curving his lips that Kevin couldn't decipher.

"Yes."

"Did you hear, Kev? It's a boy."

"Yes, I heard, Love. What do you want to call him, Benny baby?"

Ben smirked, a quiet laugh escaping him before he answered him.

"Bevin."


End file.
